


[vid] Shut Up and Drive

by kaydeefalls



Category: Speed (1994)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, no really you need to shut up and drive or everyone explodes, sex metaphors taken very literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Shut Up and Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollywoodgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywoodgrrl/gifts).



> Music: "Shut Up and Drive" by Weep, covering Rihanna  
> Download: [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?b570pzd2ufa844d) (.mov, 89MB)  
> Reblog: [tumblr](http://kaydeefalls.tumblr.com/post/139878963601/shut-up-and-drive-speed-vid-by-kaydeefalls-got)

LYRICS by Rihanna:

I've been looking for a driver who's qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean

So if you feel me let me know  
Come on now what you waiting for  
My engine's ready to explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night  
Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
Shut up and drive

I got class like a 57 cadillac  
Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back  
You look like you can handle whats under my hood  
You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would

So if you feel me let me know  
Come on now what you waiting for  
My engine's ready to explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night  
Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
Shut up and drive

So if you feel me let me know  
Come on now what you waiting for  
My engine's ready to explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night  
Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
Shut up and drive...


End file.
